Together with Air
by Meltavi
Summary: Bagi Api, ditinggal berdua hanya bersama dengan Air saat malam merupakan hal yang menakutkan. Pasalnya, adiknya itu akan menatap sekitar, seolah mengawasi 'sesuatu'. Dan kali ini, ia harus merasakannya. "Nggak papa kok. 'Dia' baik."/"Ada anak kecil. Lagi liatin Air di sana."/ bro!ApiAir. AU. Humor nyempil.


Api menatap penuh permohonan pada sang bunda yang tengah memasukkan beberapa barang dalam tasnya. Tampak terburu-buru, membuat Api semakin tidak rela ditinggal sementara. Api gelisah. Bundanya pun menoleh padanya, menghela napas karena lagi-lagi anak sulungnya merengek tidak jelas.

"Api, bunda cuma ke rumah Thorn sebentar. Kasihan, 'kan dia sakit tapi sendirian di rumah," ucap bundanya sambil mengelus pipi bocah 10 tahun itu, guna menenangkannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Api ikut deh, boleh ya, Bun?" pinta Api dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Berharap sang bunda luluh.

Wanita muda itu menggeleng tegas. "Terus Air gimana? Masa' ditinggal?"

"Biarin. Air 'kan pemberani," balas Api cuek.

Dahi bundanya mengernyit dalam. Meski belum sepenuhnya paham alasan Api tidak mau membiarkannya pergi, wanita muda itu tahu apa yang diinginkan anak pertamanya ini. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Air, adiknya sendiri.

"Api," Bundanya berlutut di depannya membuat tinggi mereka menjadi sama. "Api 'kan anak pinter, anak ganteng. Jadi Api di sini aja ya. Temani Air, Bunda cuma pergi sebentar kok," bujuk bundanya dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Api memanyunkan bibirnya sedih. "Tapi bunda ..."

"Pulangnya nanti bunda belikan donat kesukaan Api. Mau, ya?"

Api tampak diam menimbang-nimbang. Di satu sisi, Api menginginkan donat favoritnya itu. Namun di sisi lainnya, ia tidak mau ditinggal bundanya. Tidak jika pada malam hari dan ia harus berdua dengan Air.

Setelah sepuluh detik berpikir, Api akhirnya menghela napas. Ditatapnya lagi sang bunda yang sampai sekarang masih tersenyum menunggu jawabannya.

"Yaudah deh ..." katanya agak lesu. Api tidak bisa berbohong hatinya masih berat ditinggalkan oleh sang Bunda.

Bundanya tersenyum. Satu tepukan mendarat di puncak kepalanya, sebelum dielus penuh sayang. "Anak hebat." puji bundanya.

Ketika bundanya melangkah keluar, Api berdoa semoga bundanya cepat-cepat pulang.

Dan semoga saja, Air tidak macam-macam malam ini.

* * *

"**Together with Air**" **by Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar tanpa mengharap untung apapun^^**

**AU, 8 y.o!Air, 10 y.o!Api, Horror & Supernatural, brotherhood, not yaoi**

**Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk have fun aja, karena author-nya juga nggak percaya ama hal2 begituan wkwk. Jadi enjoy aja ya~**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

Ruangan keluarga itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada suara televisi samar dan detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Di sofa panjang Api duduk tegang sambil terus-terusan melirik adiknya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Air terlihat anteng dengan berbagai macam lego di atas meja. Ia duduk sila di lantai, sementara Api duduk di atas sofa belakangnya.

Ini menit ke empatpuluh sang bunda meninggalkannya. Api memang menghitungnya, tentu saja harus. Bocah itu terlalu takut bila ditinggal berdua saja dengan Air, adiknya yang akan berbeda 180 derajat jika malam tiba.

Sebenarnya, Air tidak akan seberbeda itu, sih. Namun Api tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya bagaimana. Yang pasti, saat malam hari, Air akan lebih pendiam dibanding siang. Tapi bagi Api, diamnya Air ketika malam membuat ia sedikit takut. Pasalnya, manik mata Air seperti menatap ke mana-mana, seolah-olah mengawasi sesuatu.

Dengan kata lain, Air bisa melihat sesuatu itu.

Api mengetahuinya sudah lama. Tepatnya saat Air berusia lima tahun, sementara ia tujuh tahun. Waktu itu, Air tampak diam saja sambil menatap ke arah pintu dapur. Awalnya Api menganggapnya biasa dan membiarkan saudaranya. Namun limabelas menit berlalu, Air tetap pada posisinya, membuat Api dihampiri rasa penasaran. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya terus diam sambil menatapi pintu dapur.

Akhirnya Api bertanya saat itu. Sang kakak mengira adiknya akan menjawab bahwa ia melamunkan sesuatu, namun ternyata salah besar. Jawaban lugas dari mulut Air mampu membuat Api terkejut bukan main.

_"Ada anak kecil. Lagi liatin Air di sana,"_ katanya.

Padahal Api tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada anak kecil selain mereka yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Api mencoba untuk tidak percaya dan berkata pada adiknya bahwa mungkin ia salah lihat. Dengan patuh, Air menurutinya. Sang kakak pun mulai lega, tetapi sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Air kembali mengatakan bahwa ia melihat kakak berambut panjang tengah menangis di bawah pohon saat mereka bermain di halaman depan rumah. Seketika saja Api merinding, ia langsung mengajak Air masuk karena ketakutan. Karena itu, Api menasehatu adiknya.

_"Air, kalo Air lihat sesuatu jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, ya." kata Api saat itu._

_Air mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa?"_

_"Ya, jangan aja! Termasuk Ayah dan Bunda."_

_"Kak Api juga?"_

_"Kalo kakak pas kakak nanya aja. Oke?"_

Sesuai perintahnya, Air tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang ia lihat. Api lega sekali saat hari-hari berikutnya Air tetap diam jika melihat sesuatu itu, meski Api sering memergoki Air yang lagi-lagi menatap–entah apa itu selama limabelas menit atau lebih. Api tidak bertanya karena ia tahu Air akan menjawab jujur, maka dari itu Api akan mengajak Air bicara agar atensi sang adik teralih.

Tetapi seperti yang ia bilang tadi, Air akan berbeda saat malamnya. Jika siang bocah itu hanya memandangi satu arah selama bermenit-menit, maka saat malam kedua netranya akan bergerak-gerak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan itu sungguh seram, mampu membuat bulu kuduk Api berdiri semua.

"Kak Api,"

Api hampir loncat di tempatnya duduk ketika Air memanggilnya pelan. _Duh, ngagetin aja sih nih anak! _batin Api kesal seraya mengusap dadanya pelan. Lalu matanya balas menatap Air yang memandanginya dengan sorot tenang.

Air tidak tahu saja jantung kakaknya sedang nge-_band_ akibat tatapannya itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kak Api nggak mau main lego?" tanya Air, bermaksud mengajak sang kakak ikut bermain karena dirinya sudah mulai bosan.

Api menggaruk pelipisnya. Biasanya ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Air bila tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah selain mereka berdua ketika malam. Api tidak mau kejadian lalu terulang lagi. Serius, itu membuatnya parno bukan kepalang.

"Err ... kenapa?" Api bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia merutuk di dalam hati kala tersadar dirinya malah bertanya balik.

"Air bosen main sendiri. Kak Api mau nemenin?" tanya Air polos, tidak mempermasalahkan balasan kakaknya barusan.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Api pusing sendiri. Ingin menolak, tapi rasanya sulit merangkai kata-katanya. Tapi jika mengabulkan permintaan Air, Api takut kalau adiknya itu akan mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Api harus gimana dong?

"Kak Api, ayo main sama Air," ajak sang adik lagi, kali ini sambil menarik-narik tangannya. Tampaknya Air sudah tidak sabar karena kakaknya tak memberi jawaban apapun.

Api menghela napas. Ia kembali menatap kedua netra adiknya yang menyorot penuh permohonan. Akhirnya sang kakak luluh, mulai memposisikan diri di sebelah Air sambil menikmati degup jantungnya yang kembali DJ dadakan.

"Yeay! Ayo kita main kak!" seru bocah itu riang. Kehangatan langsung menjalar di dada Api ketika menemukan wajah ceria adiknya. Air jarang bisa senang seperti itu.

Mencoba menutup rasa ketakutannya, Api mulai mengikuti sang adik menyusun lego koleksi mereka. Menyambungkannya dengan yang lain sehingga membentuk sebuah bangunan. Api dan Air memasang benda-benda kecil tersebut, sampai keduanya tidak sadar mereka telah larut dalam permainan.

Saking serunya menyusun para lego, Api melupakan tentang janji bundanya yang tidak akan pergi lama. Ia terus bermain dengan adiknya, sesekali melemparkan canda tawa khas anak-anak. Ketakutannya pun perlahan sirna, digantikan dengan keceriaan yang ia jarang dapatkan bersama Air saat malam hari.

Mungkin memang benar Air tidak mengatakan apapun soal sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat padanya semenjak dirinya memberi larangan pada adiknya itu. Api setidaknya bisa bernapas lega karena ia tidak akan merasa ketakutan lagi saat bersama dengan Air malam-malam.

Baru saja Api ingin meletakkan lego terakhir, bunyi benda jatuh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah dapur. Keduanya sama-sama terlonjak kaget, membiarkan hening menguasai selama beberapa detik.

Api menoleh pada adiknya yang kini sudah menatap lurus ke arah dapur. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama persis kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Api meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Kok bendanya bisa jatuh ya? Air cek dulu ya kak–"

"Jangan!"

Api buru-buru menahan tangan sang adik yang ingin bangkit menuju dapur. Air menoleh keheranan, kakaknya itu menggeleng kuat seolah menegaskan.

"Jangan ke sana, Air." larang Api. Ia tidak peduli status kakak yang harusnya lebih berani dibanding adik.

"Sebentar doang–"

"Air, aku nggak mau kamu ngelihat 'sesuatu' lagi kayak waktu itu ..." gumam Api. Kernyitan di dahi Air seketika muncul dengan jelas. "Disini aja, ya? Aku takut ..."

Air diam sebentar. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya, namun Api malah semakin mengeratkannya. Air menghela napas. "Nggak papa kok. _Dia_ baik,"

Mendengarnya, Api spontan membelakakkan mata. Dia _baik? Siapa yang baik?_

"Air, jangan-jangan kamu–"

"Air udah kenalan kok sama _dia_,"

_HAH?!_

"_Dia_ nggak punya temen, kasian kak. Makanya Air mau ke sana sebentar,"

Jiwa Api rasanya seperti terlepas dari tubuh mendengar ucapan lugas bin polos itu. Nadanya begitu tenang, seolah-olah semua ini bukan masalah dan sudah biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Api yang ingin pingsan.

"Sebentar ya, kak," kata Air, melepaskan pegangan kakaknya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Api hanya bisa lemas menatap adiknya yang sangat berani itu. Ia menggigit ujung kukunya cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Bagaimana kalau _dia_ yang dimaksud Air memakan Air? Atau merasukinya? Atau menculiknya?

Semakin dipikirkan, spekulasi absurd Api semakin banyak mengenai nasib Air. Sang kakak semakin tidak tenang. Dengan ragu, ia melangkah menyusul Air ke dapur. Hanya untuk memastikan, apakah adiknya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Api telah sampai di daun pintu dapur. Ia mengintip dari sana karena tidak berani masuk. Api mengernyit ketika matanya menemukan Air tengah berjongkok di depan _kitchen set_, sebuah piring plastik tergeletak begitu saja di samping adiknya. Sepertinya piring itu yang jatuh tadi. Api menatap punggung adiknya khawatir, ia kesal karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Air akibat posisi adiknya membelakanginya.

Samar-samar Api bisa mendengar Air berbicara. Mungkinkan adiknya itu tengah berkomunikasi oleh _dia_? Api mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia merutuk kesal ketika tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Namun sayup-sayup, Api bisa menangkap beberapa kata.

"... iya, kamu jangan jatuhin lagi ... nggak kok ... kamu pergi dulu ya ... kak Api takut ..."

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Api seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran. Dugaannya benar, Air sedang berbicara dengan _dia. _Jantung Api bertalu-talu dengan sangat cepat, ia tidak sadar dirinya sudah berkali-kali menahan napas.

Api memilih untuk menunggu Air di samping pintu dapur. Jika ia terus mengintip di situ, Api yakin dirinya tidak akan kuat dan malah berakhir pingsan. Sambil berharap-harap cemas, Api merapal doa untuk keselamatan sang adik. Kepanikannya terus bertambah ketika menyadari ini sudah menit ke sepuluh adiknya 'mengobrol'.

_Lama banget sih, tuh bocah._ batinnya menekan rasa gondok.

Karena tak tahan, Api memutuskan untuk kembali mengintip. Namun saat itu juga Air tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Api terkesiap kaget.

"Astaghfirullah!" Api mengusap dadanya pelan. Menatap Air yang hanya menunjukkan wajah polos minta dijitak.

"Kak Api ngapain?"

Tuh, 'kan. Pake nanya lagi.

"Nungguin kamu lah!" jawab Api sewot. "Kenapa lama banget sih?"

Air menyengir. Ia melangkah menuju sofa, Api langsung mengekor. Sebelum adiknya duduk, dengan cepat sang kakak menyentak tangannya.

"Tadi kamu ngapain aja di dapur?" tanya Api _to the point _meski dirinya sudah tahu sebagian apa yang dilakukan Air barusan.

"Cuma ngomong bentar, kok." Air menyahut enteng.

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama _dia._"

"_Dia_ siapa?"

"_Dia–_hmmp!" Air terkejut tiba-tiba sang kakak menutup mulutnya. Ia mengerjap bingung, memperhatikan Api yang menatap sekitar dengan waspada.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya," bisik Api penuh penekanan. "Nanti _dia_ denger,"

Air memutar bola matanya malas. "_Dia_ udah pergi, kak."

"Serius?"

Air mengangguk.

Api menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, udara menjadi terasa mencekam setelah kejadian barusan. Sang kakak berusaha mengabaikannya, dan memulai sesi interogasi pada Air.

"Sekarang jelasin. Tadi itu siapa?"

Air menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga kakaknya akan bertanya seperti itu. Dengan terpaksa, Air menceritakan rahasia yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan ini.

"_Dia _anak dari orang yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini. _Dia _nggak punya nama, katanya lupa. Air nggak tau kenapa _dia_ masih berkeliaran di sini, tapi ternyata _dia_ baik pas Air coba ngajak ngomong," jelas adiknya.

Api manggut-manggut. Dirinya tidak begitu mengerti hal-hal begituan. Namun Api tidak menyangka adiknya ini cukup hebat menghadapi sesuatu yang mistis seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu ngobrol sama _dia?"_

Air berpikir sebentar. "Waktu Air bilang ke kak Api ada yang liatin Air dari dapur,"

Api bergidik ngeri. Masih terngiang di kepalanya saat Air dengan polosnya berkata begitu. "Kamu ... nggak takut?"

Air menggeleng kecil. "Kan Air udah bilang, _dia_ baik. Makanya Air berani,"

"Kok Air nggak cerita ke kakak sih?" protes Api.

Air mengangkat alis. "Lho? Kan kakak sendiri yang bilang buat nggak kasih tahu apa-apa kalo Air lihat sesuatu lagi,"

"Iya, sih ..." Api meringis, menyesal telah mengatakan itu gara-gara ketakutannya. Kedua mata Api menatap Air serius, lalu memegang kedua bahu adiknya yang hanya menatap bingung. "Tapi mulai sekarang, kamu harus bilang ke kakak kalau lihat sesuatu lagi. Oke?"

Mendengarnya, Air melongo. "Yakin nih, kak?" Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Pasalnya, kakaknya ini sangatlah penakut. Apa akan baik-baik saja jika ia memberi tahu?

Seolah menyepelekannya, Api mengangguk yakin. "Iya." Percayalah, sebenarnya di dalam hati Api menjerit ketakutan karena sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Tapi sebagai kakak, ia harus selalu tahu apapun tentang adiknya. Benar, 'kan?

Air mengiyakan saja, biar cepat. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapan, tepatnya pada jendela rumah yang gordennya terbuka setengah. Di sana, ia menemukan perempuan berwajah hancur menatap kosong Api dan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Air terpikirkan sebuah ide, ia menyeringai pada sang kakak yang sibuk menyusun lego lagi.

"Kak." panggilnya sambil masih menatapi jendela.

"Hm?"

"Kakak bilang buat kasih tahu apapun, 'kan?"

Api diam. Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang entah karena apa. Di sebelahnya, Air masih setia memandangi perempuan itu. Api menatap sang adik, menyadari Air sedang melihat dengan tatapan khasnya itu. Api meneguk ludahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Air yang ternyata ke jendela.

"Di jendela, ada perempuan dengan wajah hancur. Lagi liatin kita."

"AAAAIIIIIRRRRR!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tamat dengan tidak elitnya**

**A/N :**

**Ff horor pertama-ku. gimana? nggak serem yah? wkwk**

**ide ini terlintas begitu aja ketika aku inget temen aku. dia anak indigo. dulu di ruang band sekolahku itu serem, dan setiap ke sana sama dia pasti temanku itu natep sekitar kayak lagi ngawasin sesuatu. pokoknya nyeremin, kayak Air gitu. dan Api itu aku *plak***

**kalo kalian baca ff Play, Api ngerjain Hali. Tapi di sini, Api yang dikerjain Air. wahahahaha, balas dendam Hali dibayarkan oleh Air /abaikan**

**oke, sampai sini aja. semoga kita ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan**

**repiw kalian ditunggu gais~**


End file.
